


Renmeo and Orbliet

by Di1emma



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other, mentions of prom, non-binary BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di1emma/pseuds/Di1emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renmeo and Orbliet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend, I am not proud

His name was Kylo. Kylo Ren. His hair was as black as a starless night, shimmering with what could only be described as the last glimmering sparks of the endless lives lost every day in the cosmos. His eyes, appearing black at a first glance, where truly a deep, mystifying, blue; the color of the ocean on a cloudless night lit only by the light of a full moon. And his nose. Oh his nose. Never before had BB-8 seen such a gloriously defining feature grace the face of any mortal. Many found the thing garish, or dare BB even think it...ugly. But that was all nonsense, lies meant to do nothing but bring down the most beautiful specimen of man-meat they had ever laid their optic sensors upon. There was just one problem.

BB-8 was an orb. An orange and white orb with no particularly defining features other than their lack of visible limbs and face. But perhaps even worse than that was the fact that BB-8 was merely a sophomore, and Kylo Ren was woefully a senior.

Which meant that BB-8 had only that year to gain his affections or he’d be lost to them forever. So the orb began to hatch a plan. A plan to get noticed and hopefully Kylo would ask them to accompany him to the senior prom!

It all started with BB ‘accidentally’ bumping into Kylo in the hallway. The plan had been for Kylo to drop his books and BB, being the very kind and loving orb they are, would help him out and maybe even walk him to his next class. What actually happened was that Kylo dropped his books, but they hit BB right on the top of their lil head. BB let out a startled series of beeps while nearly everyone in the hall began to laugh at their misfortune. BB-8 let out a few upset whistles, embarrassed beyond belief by what had happened. They were getting ready to roll themself away when suddenly,

“Stop that!” Kylo shouted, glaring at all those who were laughing. They stopped immediately. BB looked up then at their love, beeping softly, hesitantly at him. “I’m sorry about that,” He said, offering a smile that could have cured every cancer known to man, “Would you like me to walk you to your next class…?” He trailed off, seeming unsure what to call them. BB beeped enthusiastically this time, hoping Kylo could speak orb.

“BB-8? That’s a cute name.” If orbs had the ability to blush BB would have in that moment, especially as Kylo’s hand gently brushed the top of their head as he walked them to their next class. 

A few weeks later he asked them to prom, and they were the best dressed couple there by far!

THE END


End file.
